


Prison Cell 3

by 020327



Category: Prison Cell 3
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/020327/pseuds/020327
Kudos: 3





	Prison Cell 3

———————————————————————————————————

权恩妃醒过来的时候，发现自己正浸在白气氤氲的水池里，有一双手臂从后面搂着她让她不至于滑到水底去，她浑身酸软得几乎没有力气，只能靠在身后人柔软的怀里。

“你醒了？”耳边是宫脇咲良温柔的问话，“有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”

酸痛的腰背都被温热的水流细细地按摩着，下体还有些微的火辣痛感，权恩妃也渐渐回忆起了之前发生过的事情——药物作用使她被强制发情，但是神智并没有受到影响，事后的记忆也同样清晰无比。

她羞耻地咬住嘴唇，沉默不语。

宫脇咲良看不见她的表情，又询问地叫她：“恩妃？”

权恩妃突然注意到姜惠元不知道为什么不在这里，虽然宫脇咲良先前的表现已经足够让她死心，但是这个难得的机会她也不想放过，抱着试一试的心态，她开口问：“你能不能放我回家？”

清楚地感觉到圈住她的手臂微微一僵，权恩妃暗叹一声，放弃了求宫脇咲良。

“对不起……”

宫脇咲良话音未落，浴室的门就被推开了，姜惠元披着宽大的浴袍拿着一筐衣物走进来，放在浴池旁边。

“哟？醒了？恢复得真快，不愧是Omega啊。”她走到两人身边，随手把一筐衣服扔在旁边，“身材不错。”

权恩妃不自然的往宫脇咲良怀里缩了缩，滑腻的裸背紧靠在宫脇咲良胸前。本来宫脇咲良抱着她就有些心猿意马，这下更是被蹭得迅速起了反应。

感觉到身后也有半硬的灼热肉物微微昂起头抵在股间，权恩妃几乎要哭出来，想躲却又无处可躲。

这一天毫无疑问是权恩妃的噩梦。

指望她们主动放自己离开已经不可能了，也许她现在唯一能做的就是期盼家里的人能早点来救她。

只是她跟姜惠元向来没有来往，而宫脇咲良那天又有充分的不在场证明，再加上她本人向来洁身自好，名声很不错，家人恐怕很难怀疑到宫脇家头上。

她独自躺在姜惠元卧室里那张黑色大床上，那两个人出去以前又给她戴上了手铐和脚镣，她哪里都去不了，只能盯着四柱床的深色帐顶发呆。

事到如今，再怎么懊悔当初不该跟朋友去那家夜店以至于被姜惠元盯上也没用了，她们看管得这么紧，只靠自己就想逃跑恐怕相当困难，还有随时会被标记的危险。

此时在二楼另一端的书房，宫脇咲良已经从冲昏头脑的激烈情绪中清醒过来，但目前的局面让她更加头疼了。

“怎么，你还是要把她送回去？”姜惠元看她表情也知道她在想什么，嘲讽地问，“这女人都被我们两个弄成这样了还送回去，这可就不是个能够息事宁人的问题了，父亲把公司交给你打理，可不是想看到你因为玩 Omega 被送进监狱的。”

“别说了……”宫脇咲良烦躁地揉了揉太阳穴，“本来就怪你擅自绑架她，不然会有这些事吗？”

“呵。”姜惠元冷哼一声，“你不是挺爽？你爽的时候怎么不说这些？事后诸葛亮。”

“你要是不想死就赶紧滚。”

“你自己好自为之吧。”姜惠元也不恼，大摇大摆的走了。

宫脇咲良在房间来回渡步，决定暂时先把这件事瞒着。

姜惠元离开后，宫脇咲良犹豫了一会还是回到了权恩妃所在的房间里。

床上的人已经换上了新的睡裙，只是内衣一时还没有合适的，所以依然没有穿上。

宫脇咲良刚一靠近，床上就响起了一阵清脆的锁链声，权恩妃用那双漂亮的眸警觉地看着她。

宫脇咲良也不知道要跟她说什么好，毕竟她刚刚才因为自己的私心，做下了一个几乎要囚禁权恩妃一生的决定。

沉默了好一会儿，权恩妃看她还是只有一个人，便问：“姜惠元呢？”

宫脇咲良对权恩妃见到她的第一句话居然是问姜惠元感到有些惊讶和心情复杂，但这个问题却更是她不方便回答的，只能含糊地说：“她出门去了，一时半会应该不会回来。”

这个回答让权恩妃稍微松了一口气，最令她棘手甚至有点畏惧的人不在，只要没有姜惠元在一边，只是宫脇咲良的话还算是比较无害的存在。

“可以把手铐打开吗？我想稍微活动一下。”权恩妃望着宫脇咲良问。

宫脇咲良楞了一下，随即摇头：“我没有钥匙。”

权恩妃无言，她闭上眼睛不再搭理宫脇咲良。

床面忽然微微下陷，随即便感觉到有热源靠近，权恩妃连忙睁开眼睛看过去，宫脇咲良已经上了床，跪坐在她身边看着她。

“我一直想问你，但是一直没有机会问……为什么选择金彩源？”宫脇咲良问。

“父亲觉得他更合适。”权恩妃并不想在这种情境下和宫脇咲良谈论感情问题，简短地回答。

宫脇咲良顿了顿，才问：“那你自己的意志呢？你是不是……是不是喜欢她……”

“我现在就算告诉你这个强奸犯我喜不喜欢谁有什么用？我的意志对你这种人来说又有什么用？”权恩妃晃了晃手上的锁链冷笑着反问。

宫脇咲良下颔的线条猛地绷紧，那双注视着权恩妃的墨色眼眸渐渐沉凉，几乎是出自本能的，原本对她怒目而视的权恩妃突然紧张起来——也许认为宫脇咲良无害是一个相当荒谬的错误。

“的确没有用……因为你现在已经没有可能属于那个人了。”宫脇咲良忽然以轻柔得近乎诡异的语气说，她直起身挪动膝盖，在权恩妃的惊呼中把她压在了身下。

“恩妃，让我做你的骑士吧，我会像爱护公主一样好好爱护你。”她俯下脸温柔地亲吻权恩妃的脸颊。

“这句话我原本想等到我们的婚礼上再对你说的，不过，我大概是等不到那一天了。”

事实证明，权恩妃原先对宫脇咲良的看法错得相当离谱。

不过比起看错人这一点来，更令她懊恼的应该是刺激了本不该刺激的人——在她的家庭教育里，面对包括绑架在内的各种危机的正确应对方法向来是少不了的课程，这次只是因为对方是熟人她就放任情绪去刺激对方，这个错误犯得让她很是吃了一番苦头。

姜惠元回到宅邸的时候已经是深夜，她一边在心里抱怨为什么自己家要在郊区这么远的山上一边瘫倒在客厅的沙发上招呼佣人给她弄吃的。

“我姐呢？”姜惠元啃着一只炸鸡腿含糊地问。

“大小姐一直没有下楼。”被勒令不许上二楼的佣人只得如此回答。

“哦——？”姜惠元饶有兴致地挑眉，“连晚饭都没吃？”

“大小姐只是吩咐我们准备了晚饭，然后她就拿上楼去了。”

“有趣。”姜惠元嘟哝一句，然后继续专心致志地吃东西。

填饱肚子以后，她径直去大浴室重新洗了个澡，然后才回到卧室。

虽然早有预料，不过眼前的景象还是让她小小吃了一惊。

那条换上才没多久的裙子直接变成了碎片被扔得到处都是，权恩妃躺在床上不知道是昏过去还是睡着了，泛着红晕的小脸上还遍布着残留的泪痕，赤裸的身体上搭着一条薄被，露出来的肩头和胸口上或新或旧的淤痕层层叠叠的，比先前看起来更凄惨了。

宫脇咲良则阴沉着脸坐在一旁的扶手椅里抽烟。

姜惠元扫视着房间里的景象，啧啧称奇：“我的天，你疯起来还真吓人，人家大小姐怎么惹到你了？你也太粗暴了吧？”

“粗暴的强奸犯和温柔的强奸犯没有本质上的区别，我只是突然认清了这个事实而已。”宫脇咲良抖了抖烟灰，用一只手支着脑袋慢慢说，“既然注定要被憎恨，不如用一些方法来获得表面上的臣服……我的公主殿下对我太凶了，这让我很难过。”

“所以你标记她了？”姜惠元耸耸肩，“真可惜，我还特意弄来了有趣的东西，不过现在看来用不上了。”

“什么东西？”宫脇咲良望着在床上晕过去的权恩妃问。

姜惠元把手上拎着的纸盒扔到她腿上：“一个很不错的高科技，据说是中东那边某些富豪为了方便管理家养的 Omega 而弄出来的玩意。你知道，他们那边流行互相换着玩，所以为了防止自己家的 Omega 被别人玩嗨了惨遭标记，就需要这个东西来保护他们对自家 Omega 的所有权。”

宫脇咲良打开盒子，里面是一个看起来是金属材质但很轻巧的项圈，在颈后接近腺体的部位稍宽一点，目测能够完全遮挡住腺体的皮肤。

“戴上以后除非有主人的指纹验证，否则谁也打不开，内置 GPS 系统，另外如果遭到强拆据说还会有很可怕的应对系统。”姜惠元说着又叹了一口气，“我好不容易弄到的高级货，可惜现在是用不上了。”

宫脇咲良把项圈拿起来端详了一阵子，才说：“我没有标记她。”

“哈？”这次姜惠元是真的大吃一惊，“为什么？你都把她弄成那样了，居然还能忍着不标记？”

宫脇咲良却没有回答，把项圈扔回姜惠元怀里后站起身：“给她戴上，我先去洗个澡。”

宫脇咲良只是在姜惠元卧室自带的浴室里匆匆冲洗了一下就围着浴巾出来了，看见姜惠元跪在床上，把权恩妃的双腿分开低着头不知道在干嘛，又注意到姜惠元打开了权恩妃的手铐，她皱起眉问：“你在做什么？”

“上药啊，都是你干的好事，人家都肿成这样了。”姜惠元头也不抬。

看见她手上确实拿着一管软膏，宫脇咲良点点头，也没有去帮忙的打算，只是坐在一边说：“我明天得回一趟公司处理事情，你在家里也小心点，别把她折腾得太狠。”

“我本来以为我就够狠了，没想到你这个老实人疯起来比我狠多了。”姜惠元抓住话柄就开始嘲讽她。

宫脇咲良也确实理亏，并没有反驳：“总之分寸你自己把握。”

“知道——看你这架势，今天打算在我房间睡？”

“不行吗？”

“行行行，那我等会去你的房间睡好了，给你们点独处的空间。”

“我是不是还得谢谢你？”宫脇咲良的语气冷淡得听不出一丝谢意。

察觉到她不对劲的情绪，姜惠元讪笑，连声拒绝：“不用不用……”

说话间姜惠元已经搽好了药膏，她给权恩妃重新盖上被子后下床，扔了用过的棉签，把剩下的药膏放进床头柜的抽屉里。

一系列的动作如同行云流水，觉得她熟练得过了头，宫脇咲良又开始皱眉：“你以前经常做这种事？”

“没办法，谁让咱勇猛过头呢？”姜惠元坏笑着拍她肩，“我走了，你今天晚上就别再折腾人家了，老实睡觉吧。”

直到姜惠元离开，宫脇咲良还坐在椅子上，她望着床上熟睡的人，过了好一会才叹了一口气。

她上了床，把权恩妃搂进怀里，也许是因为她抱得太紧，对方皱着眉不满地呢喃一声，微微挣扎起来，脚踝上的锁链被带得也跟着一阵响。

宫脇咲良放松手臂，于是权恩妃在她怀里蜷缩起了身体，以抱着自己的姿态继续熟睡。

她白嫩的手腕上因为先前的激烈性事被手铐勒出了数道淤痕，和其他遍布身体的痕迹一样刺眼。 

宫脇咲良闭上眼睛，她已经亲手把向权恩妃说“对不起”的资格撕碎了。 

也许一起撕碎的还有其他更重要的东西。


End file.
